Registration devices are used with hot glass sheet handling components such as glass sheet roller conveyors, glass sheet molds, glass sheet press rings and glass sheet quench rings to assure that these components are properly aligned during hot glass sheet working. These devices allow for accurate processing of the hot glass sheet and a high yield of quality glass product.
Registration devices are known to include a spade and slot arrangement whereby one glass sheet handling component has the spade mounted on it and the other cooperable glass sheet handling component has the slot mounted on it. The spade is received in the slot to thereby align the two components for hot glass sheet handling. This spade and slot registration means is insufficient for accurate hot glass sheet handling because of recurring friction between the spade and slot each time the handling apparatus is registered and separated.
After repeated registrations, wear on the spade and slot create a loose fit and diminish accuracy of alignment of the glass handling components. Also, the friction that occurs during registration necessitates that when two or more registration devices are used together with a pair of handling components, lesser tolerances than acceptable for processing a quality product must be used to assure registration of the registration devices given the thermal expansion and contraction of the components.